Cartas a Karamatsu
by EdsGui
Summary: "Hola, no te diré quién soy, pero que sepas que me gustas" En donde Ichimatsu le envía cartas a Karamatsu. KaraIchi Yaoi
1. Tsunderismo

Karamatsu no era la gran cosa para el resto de sus hermanos, al poseer la misma apariencia lo único que lo diferenciaba de los demás era su personalidad. Aunque tal vez eso era lo que hacía que tanta gente lo quisiera

Después de Totty, él era el más popular de los sextillizos, con un montón de admiradoras detrás.

¿La envidia de sus hermanos? Claro que no, es más, a pesar de que sus caracteres se diferenciaban notoriamente, siempre lo trataron igual.

¡¿Entonces por qué Ichimatsu últimamente parecía odiarlo más de lo normal?!

Le pegaba e insultaba, parecía menospreciarlo en todas las maneras posibles.

Choromatsu le había insinuado que era un grave caso de tsunderismo, pero como se refería en ese idioma otaku le costaba entenderlo del todo.

 _ **«Tsundere»**_ Pensó después de haber investigado referente al tema, _**«¿Su hermanito menor un tsundere?»**_ se supone que este tipo de personas ocultaban sus sentimientos por medio de agresión hacia el sujeto al cual van dirigidos sus sentimientos.

¿Eso significaba que Ichimatsu en el fondo lo quería y temía demostrarlo abiertamente? ¿O tal vez Choromatsu no entendía la complejidad de la mente del amante de los gatos y sólo lo catalogaba con estereotipos que existían en su friki mundo?

Abrió su casillero pensando en eso, debía ponerse sus zapatos para volver a casa después de este agotador día de escuela.

Pero había algo extraño en ésta escena, un papel sobresalía de entre su calzado, azul era su color y eso despertó su curiosidad.

Tomándolo vio que se trataba de una carta, no tenía remitente, pero sí algo especial.

 _Olía a mora._

Le sorprendió ¿Quién perfumaba sus cartas en esta época? O mejor dicho ¿Quién enviaba cartas en primer lugar? Creyó haber escuchado de eso en antaño, "las chicas para referirse a su amado tienden a buscar métodos que demuestren que son 'únicas y diferentes' y a llenarlos de sellos personales (que son obviamente indirectas para decir que están interesadas en ti)".

 ** _«¿Una admiradora secreta?»_** se dijo mentalmente soltando una risa burlesca.

No es que le molestara, le parecía tierno que, aunque fuera tímida, intentara comunicarse con él. Pero él no tendría problemas en aceptar la amistad que esta chica le ofrecía, ni siquiera si fuera la rarita de la escuela -aunque ese puesto se lo había ganado su cuarto hermano-.

—Una admiradora secreta— guardó la nota en su bolsillo, ya la leería cuando estuviera en casa.

—Un admirador secreto— susurro el chico que estaba escondido observando la escena.

Como lo diría su hermano Choromatsu, era un grave caso de **_tsunderismo._**


	2. Confesión Epistolar

Tomó la carta entre sus manos, observándola detenidamente. La letra impresa no le dio indicios de quién la pudo haber enviado y el perfume no le recordaba a nadie en especial.

 _"Hola._

 _Sólo quería decirte que me gustas, no hace falta revelar mi nombre._

 _Sólo era eso. Me gustas"_

 _ **«Me gustas»**_ repitió las palabras en su mente, a su parecer eran algo "secas" para ser de una chica, aunque prefirió deducir que era una dama un poco singular en su carácter.

Puede que incluso no sea una chica y se trate de uno de sus compañeros tratando de gastarle una broma.

—¿Qué tienes ahí doloroso? —interrogó su único hermano mayor apareciendo detrás suyo, haciéndole sobresaltar— ¿Una carta? —preguntó con genuino interés— ¿Acaso ya tienes a una chica detrás de ti? —.

—Yes, My brother. Pero no estoy seguro de que sea enserio—.

—¿Una broma? —pasó su dedo índice por debajo de su nariz sonriendo— ¿Crees que sólo están jugando contigo? —. El menor asintió.

—No tiene ninguna cosa que me haga pensar que no es una mentira—.

—Oh, ya veo—.

—Seguro mañana no habrá ni rastros de esta "misteriosa chica"— alzó la carta entre sus manos poniéndola contra luz— o tal vez sea cierto y tengo una admiradora secreta. No lo sé, hay un montón de posibilidades—.

—De todas maneras, no descartes nada, puede que ocurra cualquier cosa—.

—Tienes razón—.

Siguieron hablando de "la nueva Karamatsu girl" por un rato más.

—¿Con que una broma? — dijo cierto chico chasqueando la lengua. Ya se aseguraría de dejar todo claro.

-.-

Apenas llegó a su casillero un papel llamó su atención, azul como el anterior y con el mismo olor.

Abrió el sobre con cuidado leyendo las palabras que estaban ahí escritas.

 _"Por cierto, no creas que no va enserio._

 _Me gustas Karamatsu._

 _Y más de lo que te puedas imaginar"_

Se notaba cierta molestia en la manera de expresarse, pero no creía que fuera su intención, quizás ni ella misma entendía que sonaba un poco borde al decirlo así.

 _"Más de lo que te puedas imaginar_ " ¿Eso significaba que ya era una confesión más directa? Si lo reafirmaba tanto tal vez no fuera una broma.

¿Pero que haría con esa _**Confesión Epistolar**_?


	3. Depresión

Estaba desconcertado, la última carta lo dejó extrañado sobre todo por la manera de expresarse de esta chica.

" _¿Por qué me declaré hasta ahora?_

 _No lo sé, tal vez no podía seguir soportando mi ineptitud al no poder expresarte mis sentimientos._

 _Aunque aún no lo hago del todo, pues no me conoces realmente. Y eso me hace sentir aún más impotente._

 _Qué cobarde soy ¿No? Ya lo sé._

 _Siempre he sido un ser inútil y, puede que mi familia no me lo diga, pero yo ya lo supongo."_

¿Inepta? ¿Cobarde? ¿Inútil?

¿Tan mal pensaba de sí misma? Esta chica daba indicios de ser "algo" depresiva.

Quizás necesitaba ayuda y por eso se desahogaba con él, no quería pensar que su familia la consideraba como ella dijo "una inútil".

Pero de una cosa si estaba seguro.

Una persona así necesitaba todo el amor que se le pudiera dar, incluso si no lo pedía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Releyó esa carta en clases, esto ya lo confirmaba. Ella si estaba desanimada.

" _Ni siquiera sé para qué te envío estas cartas._

 _No me necesitas, no creo importarte._

 _Sólo soy un estorbo para esta sociedad._

 _Sólo soy un estorbo inclusive para mí._

 _Pero al menos ya te lo 'dije'._

 _Me gustas Karamatsu."_

La nota se había mojado, de seguro por las lágrimas de esta chica

Quería ayudarla, no le gustaba ver a la gente sufrir.

Él solo quería acabar con su _**Depresión**_.


	4. Evitando

La última carta de la chica le aclaró algunas cosas.

" _Tus hermanos son agradables, lo he notado al observarlos._

 _Cada uno tiene su singularidad, es extraño como todos son tan únicos y a la vez tan parecidos._

 _Son perfectos. Todos son perfectos._

 _Le tengo mucho aprecio a cada uno._

 _Pero no te preocupes._

 _Tú me sigues gustando."_

¿Ella conocía a sus hermanos? ¿Será alguien cercano a la familia? ¿O una acosadora?

No recordaba que los chicos le hayan hablado de una chica en sus vidas. Hasta ahora él era único que había tenido una "interacción" con una fémina.

Les preguntó a todos sobre el tema.

Osomatsu insinuó que si tuviera alguna amiga ya habría intentado hacer "cosas" con ella. Así que descartado.

Choromatsu le dijo que tal vez fuera alguna de las otakus que se la pasaban con él en los eventos de anime. Le dijo que investigaría.

A Ichimatsu no lo encontró.

Jyushimatsu aclaró que no había chicas en el equipo de béisbol, así que no conocía a ninguna.

Todomatsu se ofendió al preguntarle si tenía alguna amiga. Dio gritos diciendo que nunca se las presentaría para que no cogieran por mal camino.

En resumen, no había una posible sospechosa.

Como no cursaba todas las materias con Ichimatsu no se lo encontró durante el resto del día.

Y tampoco durante la noche.

Y eso le preocupó.

Sus hermanos le dijeron que de seguro se encontraba con sus gatos en algún callejón del barrio, sus caras despreocupadas le molestaron un poco.

¡¿Cómo podían estar tan tranquilos cuando su hermano ni siquiera se había presentado a dormir?!

Su madre le tranquilizó diciendo que se había ido a la escuela más temprano que de costumbre, no le preguntó porque se fue solo.

Al llegar lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por él, pero nadie le daba razón.

Buscó por los salones antes de que sonara la campana, en la azotea y en el campus, pero nada. Finalmente se anunció el inicio de clases.

Después de pasar todo el resto del día pensando en su hermanito, llegó la hora de la salida.

Creyó haberlo visto entre la multitud. No, estaba seguro de que era él, incluso cruzaron miradas por un segundo.

Caminó a paso apresurado y éste pareció darse cuenta pues desapareció del lugar en donde estaba.

En definitiva, Ichimatsu lo estaba _**Evitando.**_


	5. Inanición

Corrió por las calles buscando a su hermanito. Quería averiguar que le pasaba y descubrir si él tenía algo que ver con la dichosa chica de las cartas.

 _Porque nadie lo evitaría si no tuviera algo que esconder._

Las calles estaban muy transitadas, a esta hora a gente ya estaría yendo devuelta a su casa.

El calor del verano le rozaba el rostro, el aroma de la comida casera recién preparada le hacía sentir una sensación de vacío, hambre tal vez, ignoró esto último al pensar que, si él tenía hambre, su hermanito estaría muriendo de inanición.

¿Por qué? Porque ni siquiera se había presentado a almorzar en la azotea con el resto de sus hermanos como hacia siempre.

¿Eso acaso no era una señal de que lo estaba evitando? Aunque no específicamente a él, puede que se lo haga a cualquiera de los chicos.

Pero… ¿Cómo sabía que todo esto se refería a su persona?

Sencillo, hace un mes, más o menos, había ocurrido lo mismo. El cuarto Matsuno comenzó a dejar de frecuentar los lugares por donde sabía debía estar Karamatsu. Llegaba muy tarde en la noche cuando todos dormían y se iba muy temprano en la mañana sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie. ¿El motivo? Nunca lo supo.

Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su saco, ya empezaba a anochecer y aún no lo había encontrado. No quería rendirse, pero el rugir de su estómago les ganaba a sus esfuerzos.

Se dirigió a su casa pensando en eso.

De lo frustrado que se estaba pateó una lata que se interpuso en su camino mandándola a un callejón de por ahí, escuchó una queja en un tono de voz que se le hizo conocido.

Y ahí estaba el chico en el cual pensaba sobándose la cabeza de seguro por haber recibido el golpe.

Se aclaró la garganta llamando así su atención.

Por un momento sus miradas se conectaron, Ichimatsu se mostró sorprendido. ¿Y Karamatsu? Él sólo pasó a observar los mininos que se restregaban en las piernas de su hermanito pidiendo algo de atención de su parte.

No dijo nada y se sentó a su lado.

El menor se notaba incomodo con la situación, no hablaban, simplemente estaban sentados a escasos centímetros el uno del otro. Karamatsu parecía más entretenido jugando con los gatos que con su presencia.

—Por favor… No me evites— en su tono de voz podía sentirse un eje de molestia, no quería sonar así, pero este jueguito ya le estaba cansando— Sí algo te molesta, dímelo. Aunque no es necesario si no quieres—

—Todavía no es tiempo de que te enteres—dirigió su vista a sus tan preciados animales, le gustaba que estos apreciaran a Karamatsu.

—Está bien—susurró, si él no quería decirle no importaba. Después de todo ya tenía un indicio.

Él estaba involucrado con la chica.

—Vamos a casa— pidió el azul ofreciéndole su mano, la noche ya estaba cayendo y no quería que alguno de los dos se enfermara. El menor asintió y, aceptando su oferta, se levantó con su ayuda.

Emprendieron un silencioso camino a casa. Ya que no tenían nada de qué hablar.

Mientras tanto estaban fervientemente intentando callar esa _**inanición**_ que sus cuerpos demostraban.


	6. Amigos

_No pudo dormir esa noche._

Ichimatsu estuvo todo el tiempo en su mente. Ya estaba todo asegurado, él conocía a la chica misteriosa.

 _ **«Todavía no es tiempo de que te enteres»**_ recordaba sus palabras claramente. Si eso no era una confesión no sabía que lo era. Ansiaba preguntarle, pero no quería interrumpir su sueño, además él había sido muy claro en que no quería revelar nada.

¿Acaso su hermanito era tan cercano a la chica como para no permitirse decirle acerca de ella? ¿Será su amigo?

 _ **¿Ichimatsu tenía amigos siquiera?**_

Era obvio que no se conocían mucho que digamos, pero nunca pensó que fueran unos totales desconocidos.

No estaba tan desesperado como para sacarle las respuestas a su hermanito, pero tal vez si hablaba con él todo se solucionaría sin llegar a más.

En la mañana se sorprendió al verlo desayunar con los demás de lo más tranquilo, como si nada hubiera pasado.

 _Aunque claro, no le dirigía la mirada por nada en el mundo._

No habló en todo el camino a la escuela, y eso le preocupó. Seguro también estaba desconcentrado pensando esos secretos que no quería revelarle.

Las clases estuvieron tranquilas, almorzaron en la azotea como siempre comentando cosas sin sentido, aunque, a decir verdad, sus demás hermanos eran los que hablaban de ellas.

Al menos ya no jugaban al juego del gato y el ratón.

Encontró otra nota en su casillero.

" _Por favor, deja de presionar a Ichimatsu._

 _Me conocerás cuando toque. Pero aún no es tiempo"_

Se apoyaban mutuamente.

De verdad que eran _**Amigos.**_


	7. Importante

Paseó su vista por la carta por enésima vez.

¿Qué no presionara a Ichimatsu? ¡Pero ni siquiera le había hablado en lo que llevaba del día!

Resopló fastidiado. ¿Acaso lo había estado presionando de manera indirecta sin darse cuenta?

Pero si no le había dirigido la palabra desde ayer cuando lo encontró en ese callejón. Bueno… tal vez lo miraba más que de costumbre, pero… ¿Eso acaso no era normal entre hermanos? ¿O se había pasado de la raya? Acaso…

¿Le prestaba tan poca atención a su hermanito que con sólo pasarse unos minutos viéndole ya le incomodaba?

No quería pensar eso, no necesitaba enterarse de que era un muy mal hermano.

Decepción de sí mismo era lo que demostraba su postura. Ichimatsu no era tan complejo si lo pesaba bien.

 _ **Incluso se parecía un poco a la chica de las cartas.**_

Tal vez por eso eran amigos.

Ya entendía mejor lo que tenía que hacer. Le daría espacio y así no se sentiría intimidado con su presencia. Puede que con eso incluso le dé las respuestas que buscaba más tarde…

Se dio una bofetada mental al pensar eso. Eso no era lo _importante_ ahora. Lo primordial era que estuviera cómodo, no investigar sobre su "misteriosa" amiga.

Porque ahora lo más _**importante**_ era su hermanito.


	8. Sentimientos

_¿Qué era lo que buscaba en específico?_

¿Hacerle una broma a su hermano? ¿Esperar que le prestara más atención? ¿Conseguir que se enamorara de la 'chica' de las cartas y después romperle el corazón cuando se entere de que ella no existe?

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan tonto y haber empezado con este jueguito en primer lugar? Al parecer ni para fingir servía, sólo tenía que impedir que supiera que 'ella' era cercana a la familia y ahora ya le había asegurado que tenía algo que ver con él.

Pero no pudo evitar hablar de sus hermanos en una de sus cartas. Tenía que decir todo lo que pensaba de ellos, como disfrutaba el tiempo que pasaban juntos haciendo tonterías, discutiendo por cosas sin sentido y al final reconciliándose por no poder soportar estar separados.

Todos eran parte de su retorcido mundo, ese en el que nadie sabía de sus sentimientos por ellos, pero aun así lo querían sin importar lo raro que fuera a veces.

Suspiró mirando al techo, ¿Por qué no podía decir sus _sentimientos_ sin remordimientos al respecto? Todos los expresaban de manera natural. Y él los ocultaba a través de cartas.

Miró a Karamatsu dormido a su lado y no pudo evitar pensar que le estaba haciendo daño al jugar con él de esta manera.

No era su intención hacerlo, no pensó que esto llegaría a tanto, pero lo hizo y ahora no podía simplemente parar.

 _¿O sí podía?_

Quizás todo mejoraría si _'ella'_ dejaba de enviarle _**cartas a Karamatsu**_ , no creía que él la necesitara.

Lástima que ella era la única manera que tenía de sacar sus _**sentimientos**_ a flote.


	9. Parecidos

" _Lo siento"_

Fue a última carta que recibió de ella.

 _Y eso fue hace más de una semana._

Ichimatsu no había sacado el tema, todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad.

 _ **Como si nada hubiera ocurrido.**_

Le preocupaba.

Le preocupaba que a Ichimatsu se le notara más decaído que de costumbre. Como si tuviera remordimientos.

¿Le habrá dicho que todo era inútil y que sólo le estaba metiendo en problemas?

Ichimatsu no era así, seguro ella sólo se aburrió de él, de todas maneras, _un amor que no es declarado en persona sólo es de cobardes._

Sacudió la cabeza, tal vez ella tuvo otra vez problemas con su familia.

Sus pensamientos no estaban claros.

Ella no parecía la clase de persona que se aburriría de quien declaró su amor e Ichimatsu pese a ser un asocial no era del tipo "heriré tus sentimientos sólo porque me conviene".

Quería aclarar las cosas con ambos.

Después de todo ellos eran tan _**parecidos**_ que dudaba que tuvieran problemas por culpa de la opinión de los demás.


	10. Enamorado

Caminó confiado hacia el callejón, su hermanito de seguro se encontraría allí.

Vio a las criaturas de cuatro patas acercársele a un cuerpo muy bien escondido entre las cajas que ahí se podían observar. En posición fetal, el Matsuno de buzo morado escondía su rostro entre sus piernas, pequeños sollozos podían escucharse no solo de los gatos que demandaban cariño de su acompañante sino también de cierto chico de cabellos alborotados.

Se le partió el corazón al verlo de esa manera, nunca pensó que una pelea lo pondría así. Casi podía vérsele incomodo al estar parado a su lado, esa inseguridad que le asaltó sólo podía compararse con la imposibilidad de no poder hacer nada que ahora mismo sentía.

No podía ponerse así, su hermanito lo necesitaba y no era momento de echarse atrás en su intento de reconfortarlo.

El menor intentaba no ser escuchado y al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que se encontraba ahí.

El suspiro que salió de sus labios lo delató e hizo que su hermano volteara a mirarlo. Sus ojos cristalinos reflejaban la luz de la luna, señas de que había estado llorando un buen rato. Los hipidos decían claramente que estaba tratando de reprimir sus sollozos. Esquivó su mirada al instante, no soportaba el ser juzgado otra vez.

 _ **O**_

 _No quería mirarlo, ya había tenido suficiente con las críticas que recibió en la casa._

 _Esperaba que Karamatsu se fuera, necesitaba estar solo y la sola idea de que se encontrara así por su causa lo incomodaba aún más. Deseaba que se diera cuenta que no era necesaria su ayuda._

 _Pero, en contra de que lo que pensaba que haría, recibió un abrazo._

 _ **O**_

No era como si esto solucionara todo, pero esperaba que entendiera el mensaje.

Estaría ahí para todo lo que necesitase.

 _ **O**_

 **El menor se quedó un rato sin hacer el más mínimo movimiento, reflexionando sobre todo esto y, sujetándose con fuerza de su hermano, correspondió al abrazo.**

 _ **O**_

Las lágrimas no tardaron en reaparecer mojando el hombro del de azul, dio leves palmaditas en la espalda de su acompañante diciéndole que no debía reprimirse con él. No lo juzgaría por lo que sea que haya hecho, sólo estaría allí para calmarlo y apoyarlo.

 _ **O**_

 _¿Cómo podía ser tan comprensivo si ni siquiera sabía el motivo de la pelea? ¿Cómo era posible que una simple muestra de cariño lo reconfortara tanto? ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien a su lado sin haberse dirigido la palabra siquiera?_

 _Bueno tal vez era porque estaba_ _ **enamorado.**_


	11. Inmundicia

Se lo pensó varias veces mirando las hojas en sus manos, en ellas todavía podían leerse declaraciones de amor e intentos de formar un vínculo más fuerte contando su vida sin decir que era él.

No quería volver a engañar a su hermano con la dichosa admiradora secreta, pero de alguna manera tenía que descargar sus sentimientos y, ya que no quería hablar con nadie al respecto, optó por escribir notas y no enviarlas al final, había leído que escribir tus sentimientos en un papel te liberaba de alguna forma de tus cargas emocionales.

Pensó en que pasaría si ella volviera. Si otra vez intentaba formar una especie de relación con el de buzo azul.

La oferta se veía tentadora, pero recordó su sentir hace unas semanas y no quería volver a tener esos sentimientos de culpa. Karamatsu no merecía eso por más incómodo que se sintiera.

 _Seguro ya la había olvidado._

Se aseguró de que nadie se encontrara en casa al echarle una ojeada a esa especie de diario.

¿Cuantas hojas ya había escrito? ¿Cuatro? ¿Cinco?

Eran tantas que incluso parecían una novela de esas que leía Choromatsu por internet, ¿cómo era que se llamaban? No lo recordaba exactamente, pero tenían algo que ver con los seguidores de X "fandom", así era como su tercer hermano les decía a las comunidades de Fans.

 _ **«Una historia»**_

Si era así ¿De qué genero sería exactamente?

Tal vez un misterio muy mal desarrollado y con una resolución muy pobre, soltó una risa al pensar como no se habían dado cuenta de que las cartas habían sido escritas por él.

¿Una comedia? No le sorprendería con semejantes protagonistas, un depresivo enviando notas a un narcisista sin remedio. Era lo más probable.

¿Por qué no podía admitir que había otro género más adecuado para él?

Un romance.

Se detuvo de su labor de escribir más en su vieja computadora.

 _ **«Un romance»**_ uno muy malo para su gusto, con un asocial enamorado de un chico que además era su hermano. Una historia que de romance no tenía nada ya que solo uno de los dos tenía sentimientos por el otro.

 _¿Puede considerarse romance a una historia de un amor unilateral?_

Era prácticamente imposible que Karamatsu lo quisiera de una manera que no fuera amor fraternal.

Dejó de intentar escribir y apagó la computadora. No le sería de mucha ayuda pensar en esas cosas ahora.

Ya había decidido que no le enviaría cartas de nuevo a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario, una ocasión de vida o muerte en otras palabras, y dudaba que eso algún día ocurriese, no se quitaría la vida por algo tan insignificante como un corazón roto.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? —se dijo a sí mismo— Conmigo — se corrigió al instante, a veces su mente le hacía una muy mala jugada —Es que cielos, mírenme —hizo señas señalándose a sí mismo, a veces agradecía estar sólo en casa— No puedo ni siquiera enviarle notas anónimas a alguien por más de un mes sin arrepentirme —. Pero a decir verdad él sabía que había sido inteligente en parar antes de que algo ocurriera— Antes de que Karamatsu saliera herido—.

La puerta se abrió en esos momentos dejando ver a un chico de buzo verde mirándolo con desaprobación y un tanto de molestia en su rostro.

Ichimatsu estaba sorprendido, pero no dijo nada, observaba a su hermano desde el rincón del cuarto, esperando que la molestia no fuera con él.

Sus ojos fueron directamente a las cartas en el suelo y luego a Ichimatsu.

—Recógelas antes de que Él llegue—.

—¿Escuchaste? —una pregunta un tanto directa, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

—Si —

—¿Le dirás? —

—¿Decirle qué? Que la chica con la que se había ilusionado resultó ser un hombre y además es su hermano—escupió sus palabras, que resultaron como un balde de agua fría para él pobre Ichimatsu, sabía que era malo, pero al escucharlo salir de su boca lo hacía sonar mucho más cruel de lo que recordaba.

—Eso no responde a mi pregunta—trataba de sonar frío, como de costumbre, pero la situación le hacía perder los cabales.

—¿Quieres una respuesta más directa? —estaba molesto, muy molesto— Sí, le diré—su voz sonaba áspera, casi cortante, de una manera que le hizo preguntarse si estaba iracundo por su causa o por cualquier otra cosa que haya ocurrido en el exterior.

—No sé qué pasó allá afuera, pero eso no te da el derecho…—

—¿Qué no me da el derecho? —replicó visiblemente cansado— ¡Joder! eres un ENFERMO, ¿Pensaste en todo lo que sucedería si alguien llegaba a tomárselo enserio? —

—¡Por algo me detuve! — dijo al borde de las lágrimas, no quería llorar, no quería que le repitieran que, a la vista de la sociedad, era una total porquería por pensar de esa manera. Pero simplemente no podía retroceder en su actitud, al principio pensó que se le pasaría rápido, que sólo era una etapa como le dirían esos psicólogos de la escuela, pero no podía negarlo.

Karamatsu le gustaba. O, mejor dicho.

 _Se enamoró de Karamatsu._

—¡¿Crees que yo elegí quererlo?! —sus manos estaban echas puños desde hace un rato, rechinaba los dientes en señas de su molestia, todos se comprendían entre sí, pero él.

 _Era el marginado de la familia._

—¿Crees que yo…—pequeños sollozos salían de sus labios los cuales estaban unidos en una mueca de dolor, _si tan sólo alguien buscara entenderlo en ese momento,_ llevó sus manos a su rostro luchando por retener las lágrimas que empezaban a salir y, al elevar su mirada llena de una soledad alarmante, prosiguió hecho una fiera— elegí amarlo? —El de verde sólo lo observó con una culpa palpable, nunca pensó en como su hermano se sentiría.

—Ichimatsu…—dio un paso hacia adelante buscando disculparse, pero fue interrumpido por un grito.

—¡Tú no sabes nada de mí! —su rostro mostraba desolación y con esa mueca que imploraba piedad, salió de la habitación a paso veloz.

—¡Ichimatsu! —trató de detenerlo, pero ya era tarde su hermanito ya se había esfumado dejándolo con un montón de remordimientos.

No quería mirar atrás ni siquiera cuando chocó con Karamatsu.

—Hey my partner no has visto a…—calló a notar las lágrimas que él menor trataba por ocultar— Ichi…—lo que menos quería era toparse con él en estos momentos así que salió corriendo—¡Espera! ¡Ichimatsu! —

 _¿Por qué la vida tenía que tratarle así?_

 _Ah, claro todo era culpa de sus errores, esos de los cuales Ichimatsu se arrepentía diario._

 _Esos, los cuales le hacían recordar que por personas como él no valía la pena morir. Solo había que dejarlos ahogarse en su vaso de agua y esperar que más inmundicia como no esa naciera en este mundo._

 _Porque así era como se sentía Ichimatsu, una_ _ **inmundicia**_ _que sólo existía para ser pisoteada._


	12. Adorable

Estuvieron así un rato, solo abrazándose disfrutando del cómodo silencio que se había formado desde que salió huyendo. Al de mirada desinteresada le sorprendió que Karamatsu le haya seguido desde tan lejos, debía de admitir que no lo pensó mucho cuando escapó de casa y sólo se refugió en uno de sus tan conocidos callejones en donde preferiblemente se la pasaba dándole de comer a los gatos.

Quería preguntar si Choromatsu le había contado el motivo de la pelea.

Tal vez ya sabía con qué clase de escoria compartía sangre y sólo estaba ahí por lastima, brindándole de un falso sentimientos de comprensión el cual era comprensible no sentiría por él. Quizás sólo lo reconfortaba para después reírse en su cara por lo patético que se veía en esa situación.

O tal vez Choromatsu no había tenido el tiempo de contarle específicamente a él y por eso Karamatsu se encontraba allí, pero ¿Qué pasaría con el resto de sus hermanos? ¿Ya les habrá dicho la especie de inmundicia que podía llegar a ser el cuarto Matsuno? ¿Acaso lo juzgarían al llegar a su hogar?

Al tener ese tipo de pensamientos rondando su mente sólo pudo aferrarse más al buzo de su acompañante, hundió su rostro en el cuello del mayor buscando claramente ese calor que lo haría sentir protegido, como si nada pudiera dañarle mientras estuviera con Karamatsu. Pensó en cuanto duraría esa confianza del mayor con su persona, sabía que cuando se enterara lo miraría con repulsión, desprecio y otro montón de sentimientos que prefería no nombrar.

Nunca tuvo una relación muy fuerte con el resto de sus hermanos, a excepción de Jyushimatsu, mostrar su sentir siempre había sido difícil y más cuando se trataba del segundo Matsuno, pero había algo en Karamatsu que siempre le agradó, su tenacidad en su labor de ayudar a los demás incluso cuando todos lo trataban de la peor manera posible le parecía digno de admirar.

 _Tal vez por eso se había enamorado de él en primer lugar._

Pensar en la soledad que sentía a diario le hizo retorcerse incomodo en su sitio, pronto las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer empapando sus mejillas y el suéter del contrario. No se atrevió a soltar algún gemido que demostrara cuan mal se sentía, sólo pequeños susurros que ni él mismo podía escuchar.

 _Susurros pidiendo clemencia, pidiendo perdón y, de alguna manera,_

 _declarando su amor._

Pero, al fin y al cabo, no valían de nada si no salían con la mínima fuerza para ser comprendidos y tal vez correspondidos.

Pero eso era algo en lo que Ichimatsu estaba seguro nunca pasaría, ¿Quién en su sano juicio correspondería a tales sentimientos?

Sintió una mano posarse en su espalda, dando leves palmadas tratando de reconfortarlo, o eso imaginó. Su llanto se detuvo de golpe disfrutando del contacto con el contrarío, puede que suene extraño, pero quería más.

—No sé muy bien que pasó allá, pero te apoyo sin importar lo que pase—

 _ **¿Cómo podía sonar como si hubieran convivido durante siglos sin ningún tipo de problemas?**_

 _ **Sonaba de una manera un tanto extraña, como si buscara comprenderlo inclusive si no lo conocía del todo bien.**_

 _ **Pero eso en vez de enojarlo, lo relajó.**_

 _ **Como le gustaba esa parte Karamatsu, la comprensiva, que no mataría ni una mosca, sino comprender que ella también merecía vivir, aunque fuera totalmente molesta.**_

Sonrió involuntariamente al imaginar que era tan indeseado como una mosca, un simple insecto que sólo existía para fastidiar a los humanos.

— _Aunque no lo creas ellas también ayudan al ser humano, degradan la materia orgánica, polinizan las plantas y son parte fundamental de la alimentación de algunos animales y plantas—recordó las palabras de su hermano al mencionarle el tema, hace mucho tiempo, le pareció un poco idiota defender a un simple animal que ni siquiera le daría las gracias después._

— _Sabes que suena estúpido ¿Verdad? ¡No las defiendas como si fueran tu familia! —¿En qué momento llegaron a este grado de la conversación? ¡Por Dios! Ya esto le estaba cabreando un poco._

— _Los gatos tampoco son tu familia y los defiendes con tu vida. Si degradas a ese insecto sólo por ser un animal, dime ¿Qué son tus preciados compañeros? ¿Para qué sirven? —algo le hizo callar al instante, Karamatsu estaba en lo correcto, aunque no quisiera admitirlo._

— _Eso es diferente…—_

— _No, my dear brother. Es exactamente lo mismo—suspiró rendido, no podía ganarle a eso._

— _Cállate, esta conversación es tonta y tú también—hizo un puchero, era normal pues a su corta edad de nueve años la idea de perder en algo tan simple como una conversación sobre la importancia de las moscas le parecía irritante._

— _Ay, hermanito. Deberías aprender a valorar a todos los seres a tu alrededor—_

— _Cállate—_

Se le hizo curiosa la comparación que estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

Se preguntó si Karamatsu también lo defendería de la misma forma al enterarse de la verdad. Pero había una gran diferencia entre él y el tan nombrado animal.

 _Ichimatsu, a diferencia de cualquier ser en el planeta, no servía ni ayudaba en nada._

 _ **O eso pensaba él.**_

Se separó con suavidad de su hermano, sus ojos rojos tenían la mirada baja. Indicó con un asentimiento que ya había terminado con el llanto y que ya no era necesaria esa cercanía que tanto ansiaba nunca desapareciera.

—Deberíamos volver—sugirió el de buzo azul frotando sus brazos con sus manos—Empezó a hacer frío y no quiero que ambos pesquemos un resfriado—

—No estoy tan seguro—susurró con voz suplicante, no quería volver a casa en donde se encontraba Choromatsu y tener que mirarlo a la cara. El mayor entendió a lo que se refería y posicionando su mano en su hombro, hizo que su hermanito lo mirara.

—Tranquilo, no dejaré que nada te pase—dijo de manera más dulce posible, con su otra mano se apuntó a sí mismo con el pulgar—Yo te protegeré— Ichimatsu no pudo más que sonrojarse al escuchar esas palabras, gestos como estos sólo le hacían enamorarse más. Desvió la mirada con vergüenza.

—Cállate Mierdamatsu—

Él menor ni siquiera aceptó la mano que le ofreció para ayudar a levantarse.

Sólo caminaban en un incómodo silencio, uno al lado del otro sin decir nada más.

—Oye Mierdamatsu…—dijo de manera muy débil esperando que el otro no le oyera.

—¿Eh? —.

—Gracias—Adelantó el paso para evitar que su hermano notara el tono rojo en sus mejillas.

—¡Hey! —trató de alcanzarle con una sonrisa al recordar las palabras dichas por Choromatsu hace mucho tiempo.

 _Su hermanito sin duda sufría de un grave caso de Tsunderismo_ _ **.**_

 _Uno que a su parecer le hacía aún más_ _ **adorable**_ _._


	13. Sensación

Ichimatsu no quería llegar a casa, ansiaba tomar otro camino y perderse en la inmensidad de la ciudad, pero la presencia del azul a su lado se lo impidió de cierta forma.

Ah, ¿Por qué con Karamatsu las cosas eran diferentes? ¿Por qué con él sentía tanta seguridad? Era como una especie de recordatorio de que lo mejor en esos momentos no era escapar si no afrontar la situación con todo el valor posible.

 _Ese valor que sólo su segundo hermano podía brindarle._

Se detuvo al estar a una cuadra de su hogar pensando en si era buena idea hacerle caso a su conciencia. Tal vez si Karamatsu no se daba cuenta de que no estaba podía escabullirse y terminar en otro callejón.

Miro al piso tratando de decidir cuál era la mejor opción. Hasta que una presión en su mano le hizo mirarla.

El azul la apretaba de una manera no tan fuerte. Le sonrió con ternura y ahí fue cuando el morado se dio cuenta de que él estaría ahí sin importar que.

 _Justo como le dijo en aquel callejón._

Le miró con temor, tratando de decirle que se moría de nervios y que se estaba retractando de volver a casa. Su mano temblaba ligeramente cosa que el mayor notó y, apretándole con un poco de más fuerza, acarició con la yema de sus dedos la superficie de ésta.

 _Ichimatsu sólo pudo pensar que su tacto era increíblemente suave._

—No te obligaré a entrar si no quieres—le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, entendía a su hermanito, era difícil tomar esta especie de decisión—, pero te aseguro que no será tan malo— su sonrisa inspiraba confianza y esperaba que se entendiera el mensaje— no te dejaré sólo—.

Todas sus dudas se disiparon al escucharle decir eso, Karamatsu era demasiado persuasivo.

 _O tal vez era porque Ichimatsu estaba loco por él._

Asintió con seguridad, haciendo que su hermano sonriera aún más. Soltó un suspiro y se encaminó a la entrada. Ya estaba decidido.

Abrió la puerta de un manotazo, pero lo último que esperó fue que el de buzo amarillo lo tumbara al piso por el abrazo tan repentino.

—¡Ichimatsu-nissan volvió!—gritó su hermanito al verlo entrar, sus lágrimas de felicidad hacían notar que se encontraba preocupado—Por favor, no te vuelvas a ir—lo estrujó más fuerte hundiendo su rostro en su pecho.

El morado estaba sorprendido, nunca imaginó que lo quisiera tanto. Después de un rato reflexionando lo rodeó con sus brazos correspondiéndole. Estaba feliz.

 _No esperaba que siquiera recordaran que existía._

El rojo y el rosado los miraban desde lejos y el verde fue el segundo en unirse al abrazo. También lloraba, pero no era de felicidad.

—Perdóname—susurró—No quería decirte todo eso—.

Suspiró soltando una sonrisa. Que bien podía sentirse esta muestra de afecto.

—Perdonado—dijo volviendo a llorar, cuanto quería a sus hermanos. Karamatsu lo abrazó por detrás.

—Te lo dije—musitó en su oído— No iba a ser tan malo—.

—Gracias—.

Ichimatsu quería quedarse así durante toda la vida.

 _Ni siquiera le importó que sus hermanos pudieran saber la verdad, sólo quería disfrutar de esta_ _ **sensación**_ _tan agradable que se había formado en su pecho._


	14. Noche

Los repentinos movimientos a su lado le hicieron despertarse, Ichimatsu estaba más inquieto de lo normal.

Sobándose los ojos con sus manos y con una mirada perdida, observó que su hermano ya no se encontraba a su lado, el sueño se le fue en un santiamén y, tratando de no despertar al resto, se levantó del futon.

Se quedó más tranquilo al notar que su hermanito estaba en la ventana, observando el cielo con una mirada dubitativa.

Posicionándose a su lado sin decir la más mínima palabra, dirigió su vista a aquel firmamento donde la luna resplandecía especialmente esa noche, las estrellas hacían compas con la suave brisa que acompañaba la respiración del morado. Era una vista muy tranquila a su parecer.

-¿Qué haces, levantado tan tarde? -más que un regaño era una pregunta llena de preocupación. El suspiro que salió de los labios del menor le indicó que no se encontraba del todo bien.

-Pesadillas-fue una respuesta tan simple, pero a la vez cargada de un sinfín de sentimientos. Y es que con sólo decir esa palabra miles de posibilidades venían a su mente.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -el ligero asentimiento le dijo que él podría superarlo.

Las pequeñas luces en el cielo hacían contraste con el frío de la noche, envolviendo el paisaje de un extraño paraíso del cual ninguno de los dos quería salir.

-A veces me pregunto si las estrellas seguirán brillando aun cuando este universo desaparezca-Su mirada fija en el cielo sugería que estaba hablando más para sí mismo que para él.

-No debes preocuparte por el futuro, enfócate en el presente y veras que todo será más fácil-una sugerencia que le costaría mucho seguir, pero viniendo de Karamatsu valía la pena intentar-Porque, si te obsesionas con el futuro de los demás, nunca podrás brillar como deberías-.

-Que bonitas pueden ser cuando lo dan todo de sí incluso sabiendo que es una causa perdida-sus pensamientos no podían estar más de acuerdo.

-Son muy hermosas cuando brillan llenando de esperanza a todo el que las mire-.

-Gracias por ser la estrella que ilumina mis noches-su sonrisa hacia el cosmos demostró que no se arrepentiría de esto en la mañana. No era la gran cosa, pero ya era un avance, una confesión menos directa, pero igual de efectiva.

Las palabras de su hermanito le llenaron de una felicidad inquebrantable.

-Gracias a ti, por ser la _**noche**_ a la que puedo iluminar-.


	15. Invitación

Miró el boleto en sus manos, se estaba empezando a arrepentir de haberlo comprado. A su parecer era algo tonto invitar a Karamatsu cuando ni siquiera se llevaban tan bien.

Pero el dinero ya estaba gastado y no era tan mala idea llevarle a pasar un buen rato lejos del resto de sus hermanos.

Suspiró al recordar las palabras de Choromatsu.

 **«Tranquilo, no le diré a nadie, pero por favor no lleves esto a más»** Un sonoro **"Entendido"** fue lo que pronunció en esos momentos, al parecer su hermano guardaría el secreto por un tiempo.

 _Pero él sabía que tarde o temprano todo saldría a la luz, y eso nadie podría evitarlo._

Pasó el resto de la tarde practicando lo que le diría.

No quería que sonara ni muy monótono ni muy ensayado, quería que se viera lo más casual posible. No era como si lo estuviera invitando a salir. No era una cita, sólo una salida de hermanos.

 _ **Hermanos.**_

Sonrió al recordar que el azul nunca lo vería como más que eso. Hermanos.

Qué irónica puede ser la vida, ¿no? Que la persona que te gusta este vinculada a ti por un medio tan independiente como el compartir sangre.

A la vista de la sociedad era repulsivo, pero a la vista de Karamatsu ¿Cómo era? Conociéndolo seguro lo aceptaría, hasta que se enterara de que él era el afectado en ese retorcido gusto.

Dejó su mochila en el primer lugar que encontró y se dispuso a ir a la habitación que compartía con el resto de su familia. Sus hermanos se habían quedado atrás en el camino a casa.

Decidió esconder la entrada en su bolsillo, aún no era tiempo de hacer sonar la alarma de alerta. Después de cambiar sus ropas, esperó que llegara el resto de seres que vivían a su lado.

Su segundo hermano fue el último en llegar, y eso le dejó preparado para lo que ocurriría a continuación.

Con toda la rapidez del mundo lo tomó de la mano y se dirigió afuera de la casa. Sus mejillas sonrojadas y su manera de tartamudear hacían pensar que esto era difícil para él.

-¿What's up, my brother? -dijo sin entender que sucedía realmente.

-Yo… quería…-el sudor que emanaba de su cuerpo demostraba lo nervioso que estaba, sin poder continuar sacó el papel de su bolsillo y se lo entregó-Me preguntaba, si querías ir conmigo-.

Karamatsu observó el boleto leyendo las palabras que estaban allí escritas.

Ichimatsu esperaba impaciente la respuesta. De verdad quería que aceptara esta _**invitación.**_


End file.
